Inuyasha: The Love I'll Never Forget
by AnimePriestessKikyan
Summary: Are we finally going to be in peace because he's dead? Keh, hell no… Well… it's possible… I mean like since Naraku's dead meat, we should all live in a happily ever after stuff… I didn't think anything would happen… Or change… How can it anyway? That's not possible… I keep thinking it is…, but I was wrong…
1. The Mysterious Woman In My Dreams

Please read this note: Hey, just letting people know, I don't think you need to watch the final act to read this… Anyway I hope you'll like this story :) Please review. That will help me a lot. Thank you.

**Inuyasha's POV**

_Was this the end of the tape? Was destroying Naraku the final part of this Feudal Fairy Tale? Are all of our adventures that we had are going down the drain? Are we finally going to be in peace because he's dead? Keh, hell no… Well… it's possible… I mean like since Naraku's dead meat, we should all live in a happily ever after stuff… I didn't think anything would happen… Or change… How can it anyway? That's not possible… I keep thinking it is…, but I was wrong…_

**Title: The Mysterious Woman in My Dreams**

"Inuyasha, here it comes." Miroku said plainly.

"Huh? Ok." I replied and drew out Tessaiga. "Tessaiga!" I exclaimed and sliced the demon in two.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled happily.

"Miroku!" Sango chimed in.

"Hey Kagome." I turned around and smiled.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled and spun her around.

_He made my little greeting sound pathetic…_

"Kind monk, please accept the three barrels of rice that you requested." A villager said kindly.

"Three?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. That monk over there ripped them off…" I whispered. "Again…" _To be honest, Miroku has been doing that for weeks. It was bad enough saying that there was an ominous cloud above a village just so we can stay in one… Everything changed ever since Naraku was destroyed. Everyone was at peace of course. I would visit Kikyo's grave once in a while. I also keep having the same dream every time I sleep… A woman around Kagome's age was there. She has long chestnut hair and wears a short magenta kimono. However, every time I see her, it's like another personality taking over._

**Inuyasha's Dream (Inuyasha's POV)**

"Don't worry, I'm going to save you." I would say to her. _Who is she?_

"Don't worry about me Inuyasha. Worry about yourself first. You have to be careful, this world will be full of danger…" She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. _The wind picked up. She knows me…_

"He's coming." She turned around, then quickly looked at me. "Inuyasha, there's no time to explain. Be careful! He's still alive!"

"Who is?" _I panicked in the inside._ Miasma surrounded her.

"Inuyasha!" She exclaimed.

"Let her go!" I yelled. _What? Where's Tessaiga?! This can't be right._

"Ahh!" She screamed. Then vanished.

_I would wake up afterwards covered in sweat._

**End of Dream (Still Inuyasha's POV)**

"Inuyasha?" Kagome nudged me.

"Huh?" I looked at her. She gave a worried look.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Um nothing." I said and slowly walked away leaving the others with curious faces_. That woman I saw earlier in my dreams… Was she trying to tell me something? Who's after her?_

**Kagome's POV**

"I wonder what's wrong with Inuyasha…" Miroku said.

"I wonder too." Sango replied.

"Maybe we should ask him later." I suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea." Miroku agreed.

"Anyway… We better hurry and get back to Kaede's. Hopefully your kids are still sleeping." I said.

"Yup, and if they're not sleeping, I'm pretty sure Shippo, Kilala, and Rin will keep them company." Sango assured.

"I just hope our house is still in one piece." Miroku sighed. Sango softly punched him on the shoulder and started laughing.

"I'm gonna get you for that." Miroku laughed and started chasing her.

"Miroku stop!" Sango laughed and ran around him.

_I wonder what's wrong with Inuyasha… I hope he's okay._

"Kagome, help!" Sango yelled when Miroku trapped her.

"Don't worry Sango, I'm coming!" I exclaimed. Then, I ran to Sango's rescue.

**Inuyasha's POV**

_I waited in Miroku and Sango's hut until they returned. Oh, I also bought the rice back if you're wondering. The kids were still sleeping, that's good… Anyway, I sat there thinking about my dream. Who is she? How does she know me? Are we still in danger? But Naraku's dead… Is there another enemy? Is it Koga? Nah… too weak… Is it Sesshomaru? It's possible… But he doesn't hate us that much… The biggest question is… Is 'she' in danger? I have to find out who she is… Although, it can't be Sesshomaru or Koga because she said 'he's still alive', is she talking about Naraku? Still, no matter what… I have to find… the mysterious woman in my dreams… _

Please Review : D (Who do you think this woman is?)


	2. A Demon That Changed Our Lives

**Note: Hey… I hope you like this story so far… Well, anyway, please review. It helps :) Ok, here's where you left off…**

**Inuyasha's POV**

_I waited in Miroku and Sango's hut until they returned. Oh, I also bought the rice back if you're wondering. The kids were still sleeping, that's good… Anyway, I sat there thinking about my dream. Who is she? How does she know me? Are we still in danger? But Naraku's dead… Is there another enemy? Is it Koga? Nah… too weak… Is it Sesshomaru? It's possible… But he doesn't hate us that much… The biggest question is… Is 'she' in danger? I have to find out who she is… Although, it can't be Sesshomaru or Koga because she said 'he's still alive', is she talking about Naraku? Still, no matter what… I have to find… the mysterious woman in my dreams… _

**Title: A Demon That Changed Our Lives**

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Inuyasha." Miroku came in.

"We're back." Sango said.

"Hey Inuyasha, can I talk to you?" Kagome asked me.

"Alright." I sighed and followed her out.

"Just like a puppy." I heard Sango giggled.

"Hmph…" I muttered in an annoyed way. I turned to Kagome. "Anyway, what is it?"

"If something is bothering you, you should tell me…" Kagome said. "I want to help you…"

"Nothing is bothering me…" I scoffed.

"Are you-"She started, but stopped when we heard a bang.

_(Bang)_

"A demon!" Villagers cried in despair.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Miroku and Sango yelled.

"Took you long enough." I spat. "We'll talk later ok?" I asked Kagome. She nodded.

"Sorry…" Miroku and Sango said in unison.

"Rawr!" The demon exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, rawr rawr to you too buddy. Let's get this over with!" I drew out Tessaiga. _At least it is with me… (Referring to his dream)_ "Wind Scar!" I exclaimed.

"Missed half breed." The demon laughed.

"Damn. You bastard!" I yelled. _Of course that hit a nerve…_

"Nothing can destroy me!" It said.

_Oh yeah?_

"Kagome, get ready!" I commanded.

"Right!" She pulled back an arrow.

_(The demon shot out an attack)_

"You're gonna wish you never met me! Backlash Wave!" I shouted.

"Go!" Kagome launched the arrow.

_(Bang) (Blast of Light)_

"What the-"I started and covered my eyes. _Then I saw Kagome, (who was standing next to me), disappearing._ "Kagome? Kagome!"

**Please Review… Thanks**


	3. Naraku's Unexpected Arrival

**Note: Hey everyone, thank you for the reviews :) Here's where you left off… Please review… Thanks.**

**Inuyasha's POV**

_(Bang) (Blast of Light)_

"What the-"I started and covered my eyes. _Then I saw Kagome, (who was standing next to me), disappearing._ "Kagome? Kagome!"

**Kagome's POV **

"Kagome? Kagome!" A voice called.

"Huh?" I got up. "Mom?"

"Time to get up hun. You don't want to be late for school." Mom said.

"I'm not in the Feudal Era…" I muttered.

"Dear…" Mom sighed. "The Bone Eater's Well closed up remember?"

"What?" I sprang up. _Closed?_

"Today's the last day of school." She told me.

"How?" I muttered. "I have to ask Inuyasha. I need to see if I can get through the well..." _How is this possible? I'm already out of school… Did time… Go backwards?_

"Mom! I'm going to school early!" Sota came in.

"No way…" I gasped silently. _He still looks like a third grader…_

"Alright, have fun." Mom said.

"I will, bye mom! See ya sis!" Sota waved.

"Bye." I replied. _It was as if time went back to the day I was going to graduate…_

"I'm going to prepare your breakfast ok?" Mom asked me.

"K." I smiled. "Thank you." She nodded and walked out the door. I went to open my window._ What is that light?_ "What? Ahh!"

**Title: Naraku's Unexpected Arrival**

"Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"(Gasp) Inuyasha!" I hugged him.

"Are you alright?" He asked. _Then, he blushed._

"Yeah." I replied. I looked around. _We're in Kaede's hut. What's going on?_

"What happened?" Sango groaned.

"I do not know…" Miroku replied. "(Gasp) Sango, where are the kids?" She looked around.

"Where are they?" Sango exclaimed.

"What's going on? I woke up in the modern era and now here…" I muttered to myself. Inuyasha's ears twitched.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled out and ran outside.

"Wait!" I called and we all followed him. "What?" _That orb was there… (The one in the final act. Also the one that looked like a dark version of the Shikon Jewel.)_

"At last, I'm still alive!" A voice laughed evilly.

**Inuyasha's POV**

**(Flashback)**

"Be careful! He's still alive!"

**(End of Flashback)**

"So she was talking about Naraku!" I muttered. _Kagome gave me a puzzled looked, but I just looked forward. _

"Miss me Inuyasha?" Naraku asked.

"I don't think so!" I yelled and drew out Tessaiga. "Wind Scar!"

"Missed." He laughed and disappeared with that orb. _Even the miasma vanished into thin air!_ "We shall meet again!" His voice echoed.

"Damn that-"I was going to chase after him, but Miroku stopped me.

"Inuyasha, are you sure that's even him? You and Kagome destroyed him remember? Even if he is the real Naraku there is no point in following… His presence is gone… Miasma and everything…" Miroku said. "For now that is…"

"Damn…" I muttered. "But I know for sure he's the real one… She told me…"

"Inuyasha, when you said 'she', did you mean Kikyo?" Miroku asked.

"No." I replied.

"So someone told you Naraku was still alive?" Sango asked.

"Yeah." I said flatly. "Time went back… That's the only explanation! That's why your kids are nowhere in sight!"

"Yeah… That makes sense… I mean like… after we destroyed that demon, I found myself in my room. My mom even said that I was going to graduate that same day. But I did that three years ago." Kagome recalled.

"So time did go back. And now we're three years behind!" I exclaimed. "And now Naraku's still alive. Today was the day when we destroyed Naraku remember? Naraku and that orb was floating above this village. And we left to go destroy him!"

"That's right." Miroku agreed. "The same day I thought I was going to die…"

"Don't think like that." Sango grabbed his arm.

**Kagome's POV**

"So time did go back…" I said.

"Yeah, and Naraku's alive." Inuyasha replied.

_Huh? No… it can't be…_ I gasped and slowly stepped forward.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" _There was panic in Inuyasha's voice._

"It's-" _I stopped in front of a glowing object._ "The Shikon Jewel…"

**Please Review Thanks :)**


	4. The Reappearance of the Shikon Jewel

**Please Read: (Don't worry, this won't take long…) Let's start with… Hey, :) I hope this is interesting so far. If not, don't worry; the chapters I will post later on will make it more interesting, I hope… Anyway here is where you left off…**

**Kagome's POV**

"So time did go back…" I said.

"Yeah, and Naraku's alive." Inuyasha replied.

_Huh? No… it can't be…_ I gasped and slowly stepped forward.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" _There was panic in Inuyasha's voice._

"It's-" _I stopped in front of a glowing object._ "The Shikon Jewel…"

**Title: The Reappearance of the Shikon Jewel**

**Still Kagome's POV**

_I slowly reached out for it. _

**(Crack)**

_We gasped and saw the jewel cracking into a million pieces._

"What the-" Inuyasha started.

_It shattered and shot to different directions._

"No way…" Inuyasha then gasped.

_Seconds later, the lights disappeared._ "I didn't break it, honest… Sure I broke it the first time, but I hardly touched this one." I said to them.

"Kagome's right." Miroku agreed.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"If that was the real Shikon Jewel…" I started. "Then…"

"We have to look for those shards again." Kagome finished.

"Damn!" I punched the floor.

"Don't worry Inuyasha." Miroku assured.

"Miroku's right, we can destroy him again." Sango said.

"You guys don't get it don't you?" I asked. "Naraku's not gonna make the same mistake."

"You're right Inuyasha…" Kagome agreed.

"So what can we do?" Miroku asked.

"One thing for certain is that we have to find all of those shards first." I stated.

"We better start traveling then…" Miroku said and walked away.

**Kagome's POV**

_It was as if it was the first day of traveling. Except that we all already know each other. Instead of trying to defeat Naraku, we have to find all of the jewel shards again! We can't relax now, Naraku is alive and most likely out to look for those jewel shards._

"I don't sense Naraku's presence." Inuyasha stated.

"It's as if he actually disappeared." Miroku said. Then he looked at his right hand.

"Miroku?" Sango said in a worried way. She walked behind him.

_I looked at Miroku and saw his hair floating up and down slowly. The Wind Tunnel…_

**Please Review :)**


	5. The Untold Name of the Mysterious Woman

**Please Read: Hey everyone, sorry that the previous chapter was very short. I'll make it up by publishing the 5****th**** chapter, as you can see lol. :) Here's where you left off… Oh, and please review, thanks…**

**Kagome's POV**

_It was as if it was the first day of traveling. Except that we all already know each other. Instead of trying to defeat Naraku, we have to find all of the jewel shards again! We can't relax now, Naraku is alive and most likely out to look for those jewel shards._

"I don't sense Naraku's presence." Inuyasha stated.

"It's as if he actually disappeared." Miroku said. Then he looked at his right hand.

"Miroku?" Sango said in a worried way. She walked behind him.

_I looked at Miroku and saw his hair floating up and down slowly. The Wind Tunnel…_

**Title: The Untold Name of the Mysterious Woman**

**Inuyasha's POV (At night, in a village)**

_I was in my dream again. But this time, it was somewhat different._

"Defeating Naraku will be more difficult." A voice said.

_I turned around and saw 'her' standing there._ "Who are you?" I asked. _She gave a disappointed look. I felt bad for asking, but then she smiled._

"I guess I should have expected this." She sighed slowly.

"I'm sorry; I didn't want to ask you, but… I want to know who you are." I said.

"Put that aside for now." She stated. "You have to find me."

"But aren't you right here?" _I tried touching her arm, but my hand went through._

"This is your dream Inuyasha." She looked away. "Find me and I'll try to explain it all to you." She started walking away.

"Wait! Please answer this though…" I said quickly. She turned around.

"Yes? What is it?" She asked.

"Who is after you?" Is it Naraku?" I exclaimed.

"That, I cannot say." She replied sadly.

"Alright then… What is your name?" I asked.

"It's-" She started.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice echoed.

_She looked at me and disappeared._

"Wait come back!"

**Please Review :)**


	6. Seeking the Shards of the Scared Jewel

**Please read: Hey everyone, here is chapter 6. Lol. I hope that this can make up for Ch. 4 and 5. I also hope you can review if there needs to be any improvements… Or for any other reason… Maybe because you feel like it haha… I hope you like it anyways… :) Oh, also thank you for the ones who reviewed… Names: ****oBigDangoFamilyo****, ****I love Siberian tigers****, ****tn65loverinuy620jd****, Autobotgirl2234, and Ash. Thank you so much! :) Appreciate it. Here's where you left off…**

"Who is after you?" Is it Naraku?" I exclaimed.

"That, I cannot say." She replied sadly.

"Alright then… What is your name?" I asked.

"It's-" She started.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice echoed.

_She looked at me and disappeared._

"Wait come back!"

**Title: Seeking the Shards of the Scared Jewel**

**Still Inuyasha's POV**

"Wait come back!" I yelled, and when I woke up, it was morning…

"Inuyasha?" Kagome waved her hand in front of me.

"She's gone." I whispered.

"Who are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Umm… no one." I said and walked past her.

**Kagome's POV**

"I wonder what's wrong with him…" I muttered to myself.

"Kagome, do you know what's wrong with Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he came through the door with Sango.

"No why?" I asked.

"He walked out saying 'who is after her?'. Do you know who he's talking about?" Sango replied.

"No…I don't want to bother Inuyasha about it. What happens if he wants to keep it a secret?" I said to them.

"I guess you're right." Sango sighed.

"But what if it deals with Naraku?" Miroku asked.

"Then we'll wait until he thinks it's the right time to tell." I answered.

"Alright." They both said in unison.

"Um… hey…" Inuyasha slowly came in. Sort of like a stroll…

**Miroku's POV**

"Do you want to start traveling?" I asked him.

"Keh, I don't care…" Inuyasha replied. "I um… I'll be outside waiting." _Then, he quickly walked out without any glances at us. I looked at Kagome, who was counting seconds with her fingers I think… After the 10__th__ one she stood up. _

"I'll go check on Inuyasha…" Kagome said to us and walked outside.

"(Sigh)" Sango sat next to me. "I'm worried about Inuyasha." She looked at the door. "Something must be bothering him."

"Yes, you're right." I agreed. "I know it's not nice to keep bothering him about it… but I am concerned as well."

"I know you are… Maybe traveling will get his mind off it." I assured. I stood up and picked up Sango.

"Let's go then." She smiled and we both walked out.

**Kagome's POV**

_I looked around and saw Inuyasha in a tree… Sleeping?_ "Inuyasha?" I called. _He slowly opened his eyes._

"How can I find you?" He muttered to himself. _Although he didn't do a very good job since I heard him._

"Inuyasha?" I walked closer.

"Kagome." He jumped in front of me.

"If something is bothering you, you can tell me. I'll help." I pleated. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm alright. What makes you think I'm not?" He asked.

"You have been in thought lately…" I said slowly.

"Haha…" He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Kagome…" He laughed, then stopped. "And that surprises you?"

"Well…" I started.

"Kagome, Inuyasha." Miroku greeted.

"Something the matter?" Inuyasha inquired.

"You want to start traveling?" Sango asked.

**Sango's POV**

"If all of you want to, then let's go." Inuyasha said and walked away.

_Anyway, our mission for now is to find as many jewel shards as we can… I looked at Kagome as she stopped._

"What's the matter Kagome?" Inuyasha walked next to her.

"Have you ever wondered why and how time went back?" Kagome asked.

"I have always wondered that…" Miroku said. "But we'll never know unless we ask Naraku."

"Keh. I'm not gonna." Inuyasha scoffed. _Should've known._

"Yes, I know…" Miroku said slowly. _Wow, great minds, think alike… He thought for a second._ "I don't think anyone will."

"But then again… We do need to know why time went back." Inuyasha said.

**Kagome's POV**

"Well, we'll worry about that when we see him. Right now, let's go look for jewel shards." I said excitedly.

"Right, but first, I need to tell you something Kagome." Miroku said to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Naraku's alive once again. The Shikon Jewel is shattered… Once again. We don't even have any in our possession. This is a bad start." Miroku stated.

"And?" I asked.

"And what?" He replied.

"What she means is, get to the point monk!" Inuyasha blurted.

"Ohh…right. You might not be able to go home that much like you used to…" He said finally.

"Miroku's right Kagome. Are you sure you want to travel?" Sango asked.

"I have to, I'm the only one who can sense the Sacred Jewel Shards. Besides Kikyo." I said her name quietly.

"Why didn't you say that years ago…?" Inuyasha asked, then smirked at me!

_Why that…_ "Inuyasha?" I said slowly.

**Please Review :) Can you guess what Kagome's gonna say?**


	7. The Runaway Priestess

**Please Read: Hey everyone :) I finally have time to type this! Lol. I hope this chapter will interest you… If it's boring, I'm sorry… Still, I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter… Oh, and please review, thanks so much :) Here's where you left off… Well… close enough….**

**Kagome's POV**

"Miroku's right Kagome. Are you sure you want to travel?" Sango asked.

"I have to, I'm the only one who can sense the Sacred Jewel Shards. Besides Kikyo." I said her name quietly.

"Why didn't you say that years ago…?" Inuyasha asked, then smirked at me!

_Why that…_ "Inuyasha?" I said slowly. _Can you guess what I'm gonna say?_

"W-what?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

_You got it… :) _"Sit boy!"

"Oof!" He muttered as his face met the Earth.

"I take it Kagome doesn't like to be smirked at…" Miroku said slowly.

"Ugh… Good observation Watson…" Inuyasha said into the dirt. _You can see his head bopping up and down everytime he saids something._

**Sango's POV**

"Anyway, we should start traveling; we can't lie on the ground all day." I stifled a laugh.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Inuyasha said sarcastically. _He got up and brushed off the dirt._

"Sango's right." Miroku said and looked at his right. (Where I was standing.) _I rolled my eyes as he stifled a laugh._ "We can't stop; we have to find jewel shards…"

"Alright then, let's go." Inuyasha stated and led us away.

**Title: The Runaway Priestess**

**Miroku's POV**

_We were just walking nearby a village when…_ "Everyone! Look!" _I pointed at the village that we were nearby. Demons started attacking the defenseless villagers! There's too many! Seems as if demons live there, but still, they're defenseless…_

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha jumped forward. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

_We attacked the demons and seconds later, they were all gone._

"We haven't done this in ages…" Sango sighed. "That was actually fun…" She laughed and I smiled. _Then the villagers started cheering at us. But stopped when another villager walked out._

"I told you… If it weren't for that priestess, we wouldn't have been in this mess! She has started it all!" He shouted.

"Yes, that priestess must be killed!" A woman chimed in.

"Must be his wife…" I muttered flatly. _But are they talking about Kagome?_

"If any of you lay a hand on Kagome, I'll see that you won't live for much longer." Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome.

**Kagome's POV**

"Yeah, what did I do?" I demanded.

"She also helped you from those demons and you want her dead?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Not you. The priestess…" One said.

"Not Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's a priestess? What's with that weird outfit?" _They muttered to themselves although I heard them… I tried to ignore it._

"The Head Mistress has arrived!" One yelled and everyone backed away. _A very beautiful woman appeared and stepped towards us. _

"We thank you for saving our village." She said gracefully.

"Wow… Um… It is our duty to help others." Miroku said. "Now, can you please tell us about this priestess?"

"Ugh, Miroku, we don't care about this priestess. We should be more concerned about jewel shards." Inuyasha leaped into a tree.

"Don't mind him. Can you tell us about it?" Sango asked.

"Of course, follow me…" She said and started walking away.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started. I looked up at him. "If she deals with Naraku, tell me." He said plainly. _I nodded and walked into a building._

"It is said that a priestess volunteered to work for Naraku. She slaughtered several people. To stop her from doing so, most of the demons that live here captured her and locked her up in this room." _She opened the door, and in it, was a chained up girl. _

"She must be sleeping." I whispered to Sango and she nodded in agreement.

"I see, so that's why demons attacked this village." Miroku said. "Naraku wanted her back."

"Yes that's correct. Some of the villagers wanted to kill her, but I told them that it wasn't her fault and she is allowed to stay here." She explained.

"So you're one of the headman's?" Sango asked.

**Sango's POV **

"Yes, my name is Hikari. My parents had to go to another village for some unknown reason so I had to take their place until they return…"

"I see…" Miroku said slowly. _I punched him on the shoulder._

"But she won't eat. I tried to get her to eat, but she refuses." Hikari sighed.

"Do you know why?" Miroku asked.

"No, from what I know, she also refuses to talk." She said.

"Look, she's waking up." Kagome exclaimed. "Hey." _The woman quickly backed up against the wall._ "We won't hurt you." _She inched away from Kagome and shook her head 'no'._

"You should not do this Miss Hikari. Priestesses should not be chained up." Miroku protested.

"I'm sorry, but we have to keep her here." Hikari apologized.

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome gasped.

"What's the matter?" I asked. _I saw the chain around 'her' wrist turning into ice. The next thing I knew… That girl was gone…_

**Please Review Thanks :)**


	8. A Kiss That Broke Kagome's Heart

**Please Read: Hey is this interesting so far? I'm gonna add a couple of more made up characters overall in this story. So… If you don't know who they are it's ok… :) I just hope that this draws you in lol… If not, ok then. Please review it really helps and motivates me hehe. I love it when people give me awesome compliments like the ones for this story right now. Thank you so much! 3 you!**

**Sango's POV**

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome gasped.

"What's the matter?" I asked. _I saw the chain around 'her' wrist turning into ice. The next thing I knew… That girl was gone…_

**Inuyasha's POV**

_I was sitting in a tree, waiting for something interesting to happen…_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran out.

"What is it?" I complained.

"Did you see a girl running by?" She asked.

"Sure, why?" I leaned back.

"She has information about Naraku!"

I almost fell off the tree. "I'll get her!" I ran off. _Now this is interesting…_

**Title: A Kiss That Broke Kagome's Heart**

"Master Inuyasha." A little voice greeted.

"Myoga." I said quickly.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Running." _I smirked, but gave a serious face when he squinted at me. _"Trying to find a runaway priestess." I replied.

"I see… Naraku placed a spell on her. So everyone she sees, she'll see Naraku." He explained.

"Why would he do that?" I asked.

"Well, for starters, this priestess despises Naraku and will do almost anything to kill him. The problem is that she is also afraid of him." Myoga said.

"Why?"

"I don't really know. Why don't you ask her when you find her." He shrugged.

"Geez… Thanks for nothing." I scoffed. I looked forward. "There she is!" _She was facing away from me. I was trying to walk behind her without her knowing, but then… I…_

_(Snap)_

_Stepped on a branch. From the corner of my eye, I saw Myoga face palming himself. _

"Wonderful…" He muttered sarcastically.

"(Gasp)" She turned around. _She tried to run away, but I appeared in front of her in a split second…(Not as fast as Sesshomaru though…) Then I um… How do I say this… Pinned her to the tree… With my left hand… She tried to get away from me, but I tightened my grip._ "It's ok." I said softly.

"Master, you have to snap her out of it." Myoga said.

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know. Just do something!" He exclaimed.

_Something to snap her out of it huh… She looks kinda familiar._ "Forgive me." I whispered. _I then used my right hand to lift up her chin. She gave me a shocked look when my lips met hers… Good, she's frozen…_

**Kagome's POV**

"Inu-" I started, but abruptly stopped when I saw him kissing that girl.

"Kagome, did you-" Sango called, but then gasped.

"Sango, Kagome! There you are, I was looking…" Miroku paused. "For… you…"

_I quickly looked away. I then summoned up my courage and stepped towards Inuyasha. He slowly broke the kiss when he sensed me…_

**Sango's POV**

_I can't believe he did that behind Kagome's back!_ "Hey Inu-" I started.

"Sango." Miroku stopped me. "Did you just sense that?"

"Yeah." I grabbed Hiraikotsu.

**Inuyasha's POV **

_I quickly turned around and saw Naraku._ "Naraku!" I drew out Tessaiga.

Naraku laughed. "Thank you for bringing her to me."

_I looked at her. She slowly crept behind me. _"It doesn't look like she wants to go with you!" He looked at her.

"Kikyan, it's time for you to come back with me." He stuck out his hand.

_I used my arm to block him._ "Leave her alone you bastard!"

"Why are you so protective of her?" Naraku smirked with amusement.

_He knows something._ "Go to hell you bastard! Windscar!" I yelled.

"We shall meet again." Naraku disappeared.

"Damn." _I muttered and put Tessaiga back in my sheath._ "Are you ok?" I asked. She nodded.

"Um…" Miroku said slowly.

"What?" I asked. _I hope Kagome didn't see… I quickly looked at the girl behind me._ "Your name is Kikyan?" She quickly nodded. _Kikyan stepped forward and almost fell. I quickly caught her before she hit the ground._ "Hey! Are you ok? Kikyan!"

**Please Review Thanks :)**


	9. Kikyan, the Ice Priestess

**Please read: Hey, sorry for not publishing for a long time… But I have been writing during those times so I'll try to type more :) Hope you'll enjoy this chapter :) Thank you also for taking your time to read this…**

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Kikyan, it's time for you to come back with me." He stuck out his hand.

_I used my arm to block him._ "Leave her alone you bastard!"

"Why are you so protective of her?" Naraku smirked with amusement.

_He knows something._ "Go to hell you bastard! Windscar!" I yelled.

"We shall meet again." Naraku disappeared.

"Damn." _I muttered and put Tessaiga back in my sheath._ "Are you ok?" I asked. She nodded.

"Um…" Miroku said slowly.

"What?" I asked. _I hope Kagome didn't see… I quickly looked at the girl behind me._ "Your name is Kikyan?" She quickly nodded. _Kikyan stepped forward and almost fell. I quickly caught her before she hit the ground._ "Hey! Are you ok? Kikyan!"

**Title: Kikyan, the Ice Priestess**

"Inuyasha! What happened?" Miroku asked.

"I think she passed out." I said and carried her bride style_. I glanced at Kagome and saw her looking away. Uh oh… _"Um, I'm going to get her to another village or somewhere else at least."

"Why?" Sango asked.

"So those people won't chain her up again." I replied.

"I think the reason why she passed out is because she hasn't been eating for days…" Miroku said.

"I see…" I nodded and jumped off.

**Kikyan's POV**

_I woke up several minutes later in a cave. Something was running down my throat. I opened my eyes and saw him there._

"Hey, you're awake. How do you feel?" He asked.

_I just nodded and looked away. My cheeks were turning red… I couldn't believe that he kissed me! (Earlier, not now…) I took a glance at him and saw his face turning red as his kimono._

**Inuyasha's POV**

_Maybe she doesn't want to talk…_ "I can leave you alone if you want." _I stood up and started walking away, but stopped when I felt a tug at my sleeve. I looked at her and saw sadness in her eyes._ _I sat in front of her._ "Here's some water." _I handed her a glass of water._ _She started drinking it as I asked,_ "You volunteered to work for Naraku?" _Yes, I heard it when I was in a tree although that was all I heard. She slowly put the glass down. Kikyan looked down and gave a slight nod._ "I see…" I muttered. "Do you have ice powers or something?" _Was my next question. She looked at me and shook 'yes'. Wow… But…_ _What should I do? I'm sitting in front of the one that slaughters people!? Without her knowing, I grabbed my sword and placed it by her neck… She gave me a shocked look._ "I'm sorry. I have no choice." I said softly. _She looked away._

**Kikyan's POV**

_Inuyasha… I closed my eyes and felt a tear roll down my cheek…_

**Do you think he will kill her? Please Review, thanks : ) Sorry if this is short. Also… Ever wonder how Kikyan knows his name when he didn't introduced himself?**


	10. Kagome's Broken Heart

**Please Read: Thank you to the ones who reviewed. And thank you to the ones who took their time to read this… For the people who thought it was Naraku who told her Inuyasha's name was wrong, sorry. She knew Inuyasha longer than Naraku knew her. You'll figure out soon. Not in this chapter though I'm afraid… But anyway, any questions? Please PM or review. (Trust me, it helps…) Here you go… :)**

**Inuyasha's POV**

_What should I do? I'm sitting in front of the one that slaughters people!? Without her knowing, I grabbed my sword and placed it by her neck… She gave me a shocked look._ "I'm sorry. I have no choice." I said softly. _She looked away._

**Kikyan's POV**

_Inuyasha… I closed my eyes and felt a tear roll down my cheek…_

**Title: Kagome's Broken Heart**

**Miroku's POV**

"I wonder where Inuyasha went." I said to Sango and Kagome.

"Yeah." Kagome said slowly.

"Um… anyways…" Sango started.

_Oh… she's trying to change the subject…_ "Inuyasha didn't kiss her Kagome if that's what you're worried about." I said and saw Sango giving me a death glare. "What?" I asked and she dragged me to the side. _(Dragging me as if I was a runaway groom…)_

"Miroku, how can you be so thick? Kagome saw what we saw… Inuyasha kissed… Naraku's helper…, servant…, ally." Sango blurted.

"I know he- I am not thick." _I objected and she squinted at me, telling me to get to the point. _"Ok, I was trying to convince Kagome that Inuyasha did not kiss that girl, so she won't be so depressed." I explained.

"Oh, I get it… but what happens if she figured out that he really did kiss her? Her depression will get worse!" Sango exclaimed.

"I'll go talk to him." I assured. "You should distract Kagome."

"Ok." She nodded and walked over to Kagome.

_Now, I have to find Inuyasha. I wonder what I should tell the villagers… about Kikyan._

**Inuyasha's POV**

**Note: (For the ones who guess correctly, great job lol)**

_I threw back the Tessaiga. I can't kill her… I don't want to. I can never hurt her. I did tell you she is human right? Anyway… She opened her eyes and looked at me. Why would Kikyan be scared of Naraku is she volunteered to work for him?_

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called.

"Here!" _I yelled and kept my eyes locked to hers._

"We need to talk." He didn't sound mad, just curious. _I glanced up._

_I sighed and looked at Kikyan._ "Be right back, stay here ok?" _She nodded and I followed Miroku out of the cave. _"What?"

"Inuyasha, answer me truthfully. Did you really kiss Kikyan?" He asked.

_Uh oh…_ "Why would I do that?" I laughed nervously.

"We all saw you." He replied and I gulped.

"No we didn't." I blurted. "I don't even know her."

"Then why did you kiss her?" Miroku asked again.

**Kikyan's POV**

"Um… I… Um…" Inuyasha stuttered.

_Maybe I'm causing him too much trouble. I walked towards the back of the cave. I then took out an arrow and aimed it at the rocks._

**Inuyasha's POV**

**(Bang)**

"What the-" _I exclaimed and ran inside and Miroku followed._ "Kikyan!" _I called and then I saw the hole in the wall._

"Inuyasha? Where is Kikyan?" Miroku asked.

"I would've known if you didn't disturb me." I muttered.

"What?" He was shocked.

"You heard me! Why are you asking me something you already know about?! I can't hide this anymore! I chose to kiss Kikyan ok!?" I exclaimed. _Then I happened to look behind him. I gave a wide-eyed look. Sango… and Kagome…_ "I-" I stuttered and glanced back at Miroku. "I'm sorry." _I apologized and ran out through the hole that Kikyan created._

**Please Review :)**


	11. The Story about How Time Went Back

**Please Read: Hello everybody lol. I decided to update another chapter so here it is… Haha… I'm sorry if this is boring… Oh, to the point right? Ok… I know I asked a lot of times but… reviews really help me. It motivates me to update faster if you know what I mean… I'm not saying you have to lol, but thank you to the ones who did… (Sigh) I might as well start the chapter… Enjoy :) **

**Inuyasha's POV**

**(Bang)**

"What the-" _I exclaimed and ran inside and Miroku followed._ "Kikyan!" _I called and then I saw the hole in the wall._

"Inuyasha? Where is Kikyan?" Miroku asked.

"I would've known if you didn't disturb me." I muttered.

"What?" He was shocked.

"You heard me! Why are you asking me something you already know about?! I can't hide this anymore! I chose to kiss Kikyan ok!?" I exclaimed. _Then I happened to look behind him. I gave a wide-eyed look. Sango… and Kagome…_ "I-" I stuttered and glanced back at Miroku. "I'm sorry." _I apologized and ran out through the hole that Kikyan created._

**Title: The Story about How Time Went Back**

**Inuyasha's POV**

_I continued running on trees until I saw Kikyan… fighting with Naraku. Blood was gushing from her arm and she was holding her sword with her left hand… I think she's supposed to be right handed… _"Naraku!" I exclaimed.

"Inuyasha." Naraku said with disgust.

_I looked at Kikyan. She glanced an 'I'm sorry' look. 'Don't worry about it' I mouthed back. Then I jumped next to her._

**Kikyan's POV**__

_Inuyasha lifted my injured arm and looked at me. I softly pulled back and nodded, telling him that I was ok._

"_Ok." He whispered and turned towards Naraku. _"Naraku, answer this you bastard."

"What?" He asked in an amusing tone.

"How did you make time go back?" Inuyasha inquired.

_He chuckled._ "Inuyasha, I'm surprised you would ask."

"Answer the damn question." Inuyasha spat.

"The demon of time. Like the Shikon Jewel, it grants any wish, as long as it deals with time… Before I was destroyed, I made a wish for time to go back. **(Note: I made that up)** And now, once again, I'm going to put you in your misery." He explained.

"Damn you!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"That demon was stubborn. He will only grant people's wish if they can overpower him, which I did… And for that, my wish was granted… Isn't that right Kikyan?" He asked bitterly.

_I looked down; I felt terrible._

"Leave her alone! She's not involved in this!" Inuyasha stoop up for me. **(Ha-ha, got that from episode 8, *snickers* I happened to remember that. It's either 8 or 7 I don't know… Check if you wanna…)**

"That's what you think Inuyasha." Naraku smiled. "She helped me."

"Liar!" Inuyasha barked. **(HAHA! Oh… Sorry…)**

"Hmph, she volunteered. You don't know her… or do you…" Naraku looked at me and I backed away.

"Windscar!" Inuyasha yelled. "There's no way on Earth she'll do that!"

"Don't think this is over…" He disappeared.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Damn…" I looked at Kikyan. "Why did you run away?" _I wasn't mad, just worried. A tear ran down her cheek and I wiped it away with my thumb._ "Kikyan, please tell me." _I pulled her toward me and hugged her. Maybe I shouldn't have asked… She silently cried on my shoulder._ "Don't worry… I won't let Naraku have you…"

"Inuyasha, I sensed Naraku, where-" Miroku started, but then stopped.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome came and I let Kikyan go.

_Darn, she already saw…_ "Uh… Naraku's gone. For now that is… He tried to get Kikyan." I explained.

"I see…" Miroku replied.

_From the corner of my eye, I saw Kikyan slowly backing up. I grabbed her arm._ "You're not going anywhere without me." _Everyone gasped. Maybe I shouldn't have said it like that…_

"Master Inuyasha." A tiny voice broke the silence.

"Myoga." I said flatly. _He turned to Kikyan._

"Lady Kikyan, it's been a long while." Myoga said. She nodded. "Fear not my dear, my Master works for the power of good… Well, I hope so…"

_I squashed him. _"Of course I'm working for the good. Idiot!" I spat.

"O-of c-course Master." Myoga stuttered. "Lady Kikyan, you must ask Master Inuyasha for assistance! Or else Naraku will try to get you back!"

"Why does Naraku want her so badly?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know." He shrugged. "Why don't you ask Lady Kikyan?"

"Well, uh…" I started.

"She hasn't been talking ever since we first met her." Miroku explained.

"I see… So that's why… Well, truth is, she never talked for years…" Myoga jumped on Kikyan's shoulder.

"Wha- Why?" I gasped.

"When she's with Naraku, she takes orders… She couldn't complain about it." Myoga told us. "And now… She's like this…"

"So you think she lost her um… social communication skills or something?" Sango asked.

"Maybe… I don't know."

"I see..." I said. _Myoga hopped back on my shoulder._

"Perhaps she might talk when there are not a lot of people around." He whispered.

"Ok…" I smiled, in an evil way.

**Kikyan's POV**

_I don't like the looks of this…_

"Come with me." _Inuyasha whispered and walked away. I followed._ "Myoga, stay with the others." _He commanded and Myoga was out of sight._

**Please Review… Tell me your opinion for this chapter… Thank you… :)**


	12. Jumping to Conclusions

**Please Read: Hey, everybody! Yay! Four days off from school… (Sigh) Wished it was longer lol haha. Well anyway, now I have more time to type. Isn't that awesome or what? Gosh, I seriously need to get a life… I'm so bored… I hope that the typing will help. Well, please read and enjoy thanks :)**

**Kikyan's POV**

_I don't like the looks of this…_

"Come with me." _Inuyasha whispered and walked away. I followed._ "Myoga, stay with the others." _He commanded and Myoga was out of sight. We somehow ended up in the cave we were in earlier. I sat on a rock._

"Kikyan, please talk to me…" _Inuyasha knelt in front of me and placed his hands on top of mine._ "Why are you working for Naraku if you're afraid of him?" He asked softly.

_Should I tell him?_

**Title: Jumping to Conclusions**

_He sighed, stood up, and started walking out._

"He…" I choked out. _Man, this is hard when I haven't spoken in years… He turned around and looked at me._ "He made me work for him." _I felt a tear rolling down my cheek. The next thing I knew, Inuyasha was kneeling before me again and he reached in to wipe my tears away._

"Shhh… It's okay. I'm here and I won't let him hurt you." Inuyasha soothed. _He pushed a strand of hair away from my face._ "Were you really involved with that time demon?"

_I swallowed._ "Naraku told me to attack that demon."

"I see."

"He tricked me…" I sobbed. "He said that the demon can bring my parents back." _I cried harder and pulled my knees to my chest._ "I didn't know he was going to wish for time to go back."

"Your parents are…" He gasped.

"Dead…" I finished. _Then I continued crying._

"I'm sorry." He muttered and placed an arm around my shoulder.

**Inuyasha's POV**

_What should I do? She's sitting here crying and all I can do is watch?_ "Kikyan… listen." I said and she looked at me. "It feels like I know you from somewhere…" I said. "Do you know?" _She shook her head 'no' Hmm… she must know something… Just by the look in her eyes…_

**Kagome's POV (After Inuyasha and Kikyan walked away)**

_It hurts to see Inuyasha walking away with Kikyan. I mean… it's not as if they are dating! They hardly know each other… Right?_

"_Inuyasha and Kikyan, - I mean those two, no ugh… never mind." Miroku stuttered. He looked at me and muttered sorry._

_I knew he was trying to find another word just so I won't be upset. It seems that he failed._

"Don't worry, they, I mean…" Sango sighed. "This is hard." She said to Miroku.

"I know." He whispered back.

_I looked away to make them believe that I wasn't listening._

"Do you think Inuyasha has feelings for Kikyan?" Sango asked.

"I could be wrong, but… yes. I believe so." He muttered.

_I couldn't take it; I covered my ears with my hands. I needed to block myself from this world… I feel so out of place right now… What's wrong with me? Am I jealous? No! He cannot __like__ Naraku's ally! Inuyasha would never do that! But still, it even hurts to think about it…_

"Inuyasha, you're back!" _I heard Sango exclaim. I looked over._

"Um…" He started. "I'm going to stay with Kikyan for the night…"

"Something wrong?" Miroku asked.

"I just need to talk to her." He replied. "We'll start traveling tomorrow."

"Ok." Sango responded.

"All of you can come in the cave if you want." Inuyasha offered and walked away.

**Kikyan's POV**

_I was sitting there, waiting for Inuyasha to return._

"Lady Kikyan, when are you going to tell Master Inuyasha this?" Myoga asked.

"I do not know… When the time is right…" I responded.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." The little flea sighed.

"I cannot tell him." I said.

"Why not?"

"If I do, then it will break his heart." I replied.

"Which one?" He asked.

I thought for a moment. "Maybe both…"

"Still, you should tell him before it is too late!" He shouted.

"If I were to break his heart, I would never forgive myself." I started, but stopped when I heard footsteps.

"Kikyan." Inuyasha called when he came in. _I handed him Tessaiga's sheath. (He told me to keep it with me until he came back.)_

"Thanks." He muttered and looked at the others. "I'll be right back; I have to patch up the back of the cave." Inuyasha said and left.

_I looked down… hoping the others in the group won't ask me questions. I hope Inuyasha didn't hear our conversation that Myoga and I had. I stood up and walked outside. _

**Inuyasha's POV**

_I grabbed a rock and set it on top of the others…_ "Breaking my heart?" I asked myself. "What would?" _What could they have been talking about? Should I ask?_

"Inuyasha?" A voice called.

_I didn't turn around._ "Hey Kikyan, I need to talk to you."

"Um…"

"Don't worry, I promise I'll protect you no matter what." I said. _I turned around when I heard footsteps fading._

**Please Review, thank you… :) What do you think happened?**


	13. Jealousy

**Please Read: Thank you for the reviews :) So… what **_**did**_** you think happened? Well, we shall find out within this chapter…**

**Inuyasha's POV**

_I grabbed a rock and set it on top of the others…_ "Breaking my heart?" I asked myself. "What would?" _What could they have been talking about? Should I ask?_

"Inuyasha?" A voice called.

_I didn't turn around._ "Hey Kikyan, I need to talk to you."

"Um…"

"Don't worry, I promise I'll protect you no matter what." I said. _I turned around when I heard footsteps fading._

**Title: Jealously**

_I slowly walked to the front to see a very furious Sango. _"Sango, what's the matter?"

"You idiot!" Sango exclaimed.

_I looked around._ "Where's Kagome?"

"I can't believe it Inuyasha, how can you be so calm?" Miroku demanded.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I blurted. "I didn't even say anything to Kagome and all of you are acting like I did!"

"Oh yeah? Then why did Kagome ran out crying?" Shippo yelled. **(Finally he talked right?)**

"How am I supposed to know?" I asked.

"She ran out from the back of the cave crying!" Shippo exclaimed.

"What?" I whispered.

***Flashback***

"Don't worry, I promise to protect you no matter what…" I said.

***End of Flashback***

_I thought she was Kikyan!_ "Damn!" _I ran out to look for Kagome._ "Maybe by the river." _I muttered and ran along the bank of the river. I saw Kikyan there._

**Kikyan's POV**

_I pulled up my sleeve and carefully tore off the cloth I wore around my arm. (The band aid) Blood dripped down from my arm to the rock that I was sitting on. I then heard footsteps and quickly turned around._

"_Hey." Inuyasha said._

"Inuyasha." I replied.

"Can I?" He asked.

"Sure." I told him as he sat next to me.

"Were you here the whole time?" He inquired.

"Yes."

"Damn." He muttered.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's not important."

_From the corner of my eye, I saw Kagome walking over._

"Let me see your arm."_ Inuyasha instructed and reached for my arm._

_No point in fighting. He grabbed it before I answered._

**Kagome's POV **

_Maybe Inuyasha wanted to be nice… There's no way he would like her… I looked over to where Inuyasha was and felt my heart sinking. He was s- taking a seat next to Kikyan, really I mean REALLY close! I crawled closer to hear what they were talking about. He didn't even come for me…_

"So he sent you to find that demon…" He said.

"I didn't have a choice; I didn't want to get killed yet… Not until I find…" Kikyan started.

"Find who?" Inuyasha leaned in closer.

"You…" She answered quickly.

_She's actually talking! To… Inuyasha…_

"Kikyan, I swear I'll protect you with my life. I feel like I know you from somewhere, but I don't know where…" He swore.

_He swore that to me before…_

"Trust me. It's best if you don't know me." She said to him.

"But why? I want to know who you are…" He exclaimed.

"That's not important right now. Put that aside and find a way to destroy Naraku." She instructed.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"So you _do_ know how I know you…" I whispered. _Kikyan reminds me of someone, but whom?_

"Inuyasha, please… I don't want to talk about it…" Kikyan objected.

"Inuyasha! Kikyan!" Sango and Miroku called.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I'm going to put up a barrier, you two better get inside." Miroku said.

"Ok. Kikyan, let's go." I told her. _She nodded and followed me._

**Miroku's POV**

"Kagome?" I called after those two were out of sight.

"Kagome!" Sango called after me.

"Yeah?" A voice responded.

"Please come out, what's the matter?" Sango said worriedly.

"Um, nothing." Kagome came out. "I was just looking for something."

"Kagome, lying is very unhealthy for you." I said.

"I'm not lying. I _was_ looking for something." She said quickly.

_I squinted at her._ "Kagome, please. You're jealous are you?" _I saw Kagome flinched._

"Miroku." Sango hissed.

"Sorry." I replied.

"Don't worry about me." She walked past us and into the cave.

"Miroku."

"I know Sango; I'm worried about Kagome too…"

"Why can't we talk to Inuyasha about it?" Shippo asked.

"We shouldn't yet, let's wait for a while." I suggested. _Sango nodded and started walking back to the others._

**Please Review, thanks :)**


	14. A Cloud Full of Miasma

**Please Read: Hey everybody : ) I hope you'll enjoy this chapter… Thanks for reading :)**

**Miroku's POV**

"Miroku."

"I know Sango; I'm worried about Kagome too…"

"Why can't we talk to Inuyasha about it?" Shippo asked.

"We shouldn't yet, let's wait for a while." I suggested. _Sango nodded and started walking back to the others._

**Title: A Cloud Full of Miasma**

**Kikyan's POV**

_I was in the back of the cave again…_

"Kikyan." Inuyasha said and sat across from me.

"Inuyasha." I replied and slowly placed my hand on my right arm.

"Does it hurt?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll live." I laughed softly. _I looked up and saw Inuyasha giving me a worried expression. _"Don't worry Inuyasha; I can't bear to see you like that." I sighed.

"But I am worried…" He protested.

"Please, don't be." I looked away.

"Kikyan," _He lifted up my chin so my brown eyes met his golden eyes. _"Why are you crying?"

"I'm… I'm not…" _I tried to turn away, but he stopped me. Then he stood up. _

"Did you eat yet?" He asked.

"No." I replied.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"I'll go get something." I suggested.

"Ok." She nodded.

_I saw the others within the front of the cave._

"Inuyasha…" Miroku greeted.

"Uh, hey…" I replied.

"Kagome told us that Kikyan talked to you." Sango said furiously.

_Is she mad? What did I do?_ "Um, yeah." I looked down.

"Make her tell us where Naraku is!" Sango demanded. "We're not gonna keep her and nurse her every single day. You said you don't care about this priestess, why now huh? She's here for a reason! We're keeping her for a reason!" She snapped and I backed up.

_I looked behind me and saw Kikyan with tears in her eyes. Oh no…_

"Good bye Inuyasha." She whispered and ran past me, and out of the barrier.

_Kikyan! I looked at Sango and saw horror in her eyes._

"I didn't know she was here." She said slowly.

"That's incredible, she ran through the barrier." Miroku gasped.

"Who cares? It's Kikyan who I worry about!" I yelled and ran outside. _Well… I guess I shouldn't blame Sango… All she wants is to get her one and only brother back… But that doesn't mean she can go around putting her pain in others! I know I can destroy that bastard! I will do whatever it takes to… I know Sango's heart is in the right place… I better apologize later… For yelling at them… All of them…_

"Now, you're mine." A low voice laughed. _I looked over and saw Naraku picking an unconscious Kikyan up, bride style…_

"Naraku!" I ran out in front of him.

"I have no time to play fetch with you Inuyasha." He said coldly.

"What are you going to do with her?" I demanded.

"Nothing as of yet." He chuckled. "But you don't have to worry… She has nothing to do with you."

"If you don't hand her over…" I warned.

"I won't." He said. _Then, he looked down at Kikyan._ "Oh? You're awake."

"Kikyan." I called.

"Inuyasha…" She called dizzily.

"Don't worry, I'll save you…" I muttered. _I ran towards Naraku._ "Rawr!"

"Attack and she will die. In fact, put your weapon back in your sheath." He warned.

_I growled, but did what I was told._

**Kagome's POV**

"I feel terrible…" Sango said.

"Don't worry about it Sango, I'm pretty sure Inuyasha wouldn't blame you." Miroku assured.

"I hope you're right."

_Inuyasha…_

"Huh? I sense Naraku!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's go. Kilala!" Sango called and Kilala transformed. "Kagome." Sango pulled me up.

"Ready." _I replied and we flew out of the barrier. (Removing the sutras beforehand of course…) Then we landed next to Inuyasha, who was growling. Awe… just like a puppy… Uh, never mind… What's wrong with him? Why isn't he using Tessaiga?_

"So… All of you came to see Kikyan suffer?" Naraku asked bitterly. _Inuyasha flinched._

"Damn you…" Inuyasha muttered.

"Inuyasha has nothing to do with this, leave him alone!" Kikyan said.

"But Kikyan…" Inuyasha objected.

"Inuyasha! Leave before it's too late!" She warned.

"No one is leaving!" _Naraku yelled and dumped Kikyan on the ground. She screamed (That must of hurt…)_ "Whoever wins, will keep her." He instructed.

"Inuyasha no!" Kikyan exclaimed.

"Ha! Well in that case, you might as well hand her over now. You wouldn't want to walk away with your tail between your legs…" Inuyasha taunted.

"Never." He shouted and shot out demons.

_Inuyasha quickly drew out his sword. "Windscar!" (What happened to the "Attack and she will die. In fact, put your weapon back in your sheath.")?_

_(Bam!)_

"Did I hit 'em?" He asked.

**Kikyan's POV**

_No… Miasma spread all over the place! And a cloud full of miasma surrounded Inuyasha! _

"Inuyasha!"

"What the-"

_I saw him falling on his knees and started coughing._ "That's cheating!" I yelled at Naraku.

"Hmph, you can't do anything about it now." He replied.

_I can't stand seeing Inuyasha like this. I need to help him. I stood in a position where I was about to shoot an arrow. Then, the bow and arrow appeared with sparkles._ "Go!" _I shot it next to Inuyasha and the miasma that he inhaled, came out._

"No!" Naraku gasped.

"What…" Inuyasha said weakly. "What happened?"

"Damn it." _Naraku muttered when he saw me running away from him._

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" I asked.

"I'll live." _He choked out, but then fainted._

**Please Review :)**


	15. Drama Much?

**Hey :) There's gonna be a lot of drama in this one… BEWARE! Haha…**

**Kikyan's POV**

_I can't stand seeing Inuyasha like this. I need to help him. I stood in a position where I was about to shoot an arrow. Then, the bow and arrow appeared with sparkles._ "Go!" _I shot it next to Inuyasha and the miasma that he inhaled, came out._

"No!" Naraku gasped.

"What…" Inuyasha said weakly. "What happened?"

"Damn it." _Naraku muttered when he saw me running away from him._

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" I asked.

"I'll live." _He choked out, but then fainted._

**Title: Drama Much?**

"Inuyasha!" I yelled and everything blurred.

"I won." Naraku laughed. "Come, Kikyan."

"No!" I turned around and reached for another arrow. "I'll never let you win!" _I let go and watched as the arrow hit his shoulder._

"Kikyan!" A voice called. _I looked behind me and saw Sango and the others on Kilala. _"Kikyan listen, I'm sorry for what I said. I just hope that you can forgive me."

_I smiled, letting her know that I forgave her._

"Everyone, stand back! Wind Tunnel!" Miroku exclaimed.

"I don't want to die just yet… I'm leaving… Again…" Naraku said and vanished _without a trace_. **(Ever watched that show?)**

**Kagome's POV**

"Inuyasha!" A voice cried.

_It wasn't my voice, it was Kikyan's._

"Inuyasha… Are you ok? Say something!" Kikyan panicked.

"Maybe there's still miasma in him. I can try to purify it." I said to her. _She gave me an unsure look, but then backed away. I knelt in front of Inuyasha and started praying. He started glowing._

"Wow- wait a minute! Kagome stop!" Miroku panicked.

"Huh?" I quickly looked at Inuyasha. _A dark mist surrounded him._ "Inuyasha? Inuyasha!"

**Sango's POV**

"What-" Miroku stuttered.

"What did you do?" Kikyan exclaimed.

"I was trying to purify the miasma." Kagome said quietly.

"You didn't have to purify him! You're lucky he's not a demon!" She yelled. "And you call yourself a priestess?"

"FYI, I AM a priestess!" Kagome shot back.

"Even Kikyo wouldn't make that kind of mistake!" She pushed me away and knelt next to Inuyasha.

"Why you!" Kagome reached for an arrow. _(Hey, if you think this is bad, wait until Kikyo comes in…)_

"Kagome no!" _Miroku and I yelled as we watched the arrow fly past us… Towards Kikyan._

**(Scream)**

**Kikyan's POV**

_I… feel no pain… Blood was sprayed on me. But… I realized that it wasn't mine…_

**Please Review? Maybe? Thanks if you do… Who do you think got shot?**


	16. The Past Revealed: Part 1

**Please Read: Hey : ) Hope you will enjoy this chapter… Review maybe? Thanks :D Also… Let the past be revealed… Part 1**

**Kikyan's POV**

_I… feel no pain… Blood was sprayed on me. But… I realized that it wasn't mine… _

**Title: The Past Revealed: Part 1**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

"Inuyasha…" I sobbed. "There's no way a human could take that… Especially in this condition."

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry." Kagome cried harder.

"Inuyasha? Can you hear us?" Sango asked as she knelt next to Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled. "Don't die!"

"Please don't say that Shippo." I calmed him down.

**Kagome's POV**

"Kikyan." Inuyasha called softly.

_It hurts so much that he called for her and not me._

"Inuyasha!" Kikyan cried. "Are you okay?"

"Keh, my body's built differently than yours." He replied. "As long as I know that you're ok."

_I crawled forward._ "I- Inuyasha?" I asked nervously.

"Don't even talk to me." He spat. "If you were to hurt her, I would never forgive you!" He said coldly.

"Inuyasha, I didn't-" I started.

"Don't give me lame excuses!" He threw up blood.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyan shouted. "Come on…" _She placed his arm around her shoulder and started walking away._ "Are you happy now? If you were to let me do it in the first place, this wouldn't have happened!" _She shouted to me and continued walking away._

_Tears filled my eyes. What if I killed him…? In his human form. (I accidentally turned him into his human form and then the arrow hit him!) NO! Inuyasha, I hope you're alright…_

"Judging by Kikyan's reaction, she somehow knows Inuyasha." Sango observed. "Like as if they knew each other for a long time."

"You're right." Miroku tapped his chin.

"I'm going to make sure Inuyasha's ok." _I said and ran off. I found them in a cave. Kikyan started praying and the arrow disappeared._

"Inuyasha?" Kikyan called.

"Ugh… What happened?" He asked.

"You were hit by Ka- Uh… An arrow… Oh Inuyasha, please tell me you're alright." Kikyan pleated.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." Inuyasha smiled. _Kikyan started crying._ "Kikyan? What's the matter…"

"I remembered… what you… swore to me…" She said between sobs. "You said you… would protect me… with your life… Please Inuyasha; promise me you won't do that again… Even though it might kill me instead."

"Kikyan… I'm sorry if I worried you…" He sat up and hugged her. "I can't promise you that… I would rather sacrifice my life than yours." _He told her which made her cry harder. I looked away. I waited for a couple of minutes later, then peeked back inside._

"Inuyasha, I need to tell you something…" Kikyan told him calmly.

"What's wrong?" He gave a worried face.

"The reason why I really care for you is because… I know you." She explained. "I knew you for a very long time… Before your mother died."

**Inuyasha's POV**

_How is that possible?_ "You knew me for that long? Then how come I don't remember you?"

"Because, I purposely made you forget me…" She said quietly.

"What was I to you?" I asked next.

"You were… my…" She started. "I can't say…"

"Was I your…" I swallowed. "Boyfriend?" She gave a slight nod. "I see…"

"We didn't get that far yet, especially for our age… More like a childhood lover. Before I died-" She started.

"You died?" I demanded.

"Yes, Naraku brought me among the living." Kikyan explained.

"Then are you like Kikyo?"

"No, I live on a Shikon Jewel shard."

"How come Kagome couldn't sense it?" I asked.

"I used my power to hide it." Kikyan replied.

"I see…" I muttered and she smiled.

"You should rest first; we can talk about it later."

"Alright." I said and fell asleep.

**Review? That would be great :) Thanks to the ones who do :D I can try to update faster if I can get more reviews maybe?**


	17. A Mysterious Woman One Seeks

**Please Read: Hey :) I hope you'll enjoy this chapter… Thanks for reading… This is also The Past Revealed Part 2…**

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Then are you like Kikyo?"

"No, I live on a Shikon Jewel shard."

"How come Kagome couldn't sense it?" I asked.

"I used my power to hide it." Kikyan replied.

"I see…" I muttered and she smiled.

"You should rest first; we can talk about it later."

"Alright." I said and fell asleep.

**Inuyasha's Dream (Same POV)**

"Inuyasha?" A voice said. _That woman…_"Have you found me yet?" She asked.

"No, not really…" I said disappointedly. "You never told me your name." I then pointed out.

"My name…" She muttered. "Promise you'll try to find me?"

"Promise." I swore.

"Kikyan." She said and disappeared.

**Title: A Mysterious Woman One Seeks (The Past Revealed Pt. 2) **

***End of Dream***

"Kikyan." I said as I opened my eyes. Hmmm… same name as this one… _But… they don't look alike. This one looks human, and the one in my dream looks like a half demon. Although, this can't be a coincidence… I looked over to where Kikyan was, who was sleeping against the wall. I crawled over to her. She looks like she's in pain. _"Why?" _I asked out loud. Then I removed her hand, which was on her stomach and saw blood._ "(Gasp) Kikyan! What happened? Wait a minute, that was the same place I got hit by an arrow… Did she… take my injury?" _I picked her up bride style and ran out of the cave._

**Kagome's POV**

_I ducked just in time to see Inuyasha running off with Kikyan. _"What's going on?"

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed.

"Sango, Miroku." I greeted.

"Hey." Sango looked around. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"Left." I replied.

"Where to?" They both asked.

"I have no idea." I answered slowly. _Inuyasha was still a human when I saw him…_

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Totosai!" I exclaimed.

"(Yawns)" Totosai's voice echoed. "Inuyasha! What are you doing here? And who is she?"

"Not now, I'll explain when we get inside." I walked past him.

"Oh, ok." He replied tiredly.

"Master Inuyasha." Myoga exclaimed. "How wonderful to visit."

"Myoga, explain." I said as I put her on my lap. _(It's like bride style, but in a sitting position.)_

"Explain what Master?" He asked.

"I think this girl right here is the same one in my dreams." I said.

"Wow, you had a dream about women huh… I didn't know you had it in you." Totosai said in a perverted way.

**(BAM!)**

"I'm sorry, please forgive me." Totosai begged.

"Keh." I spat. "But they don't look alike." _When those two took a good look at her, they gasped._

"Why didn't I catch this earlier?" Myoga gasped.

"I don't know… Why didn't you catch this earlier?" Totosai asked dumbly.

"I should've seen this on the day Master Inuyasha kissed her." Myoga said.

"Why didn't you see this? Wait! He kissed her?" Totosai beamed with joy.

"She looks so different now that I didn't recognize her from the start!" Myoga shouted. "She's alive." _He wiped away tears._

"Hey?" I asked. _I stood up and gently laid her down._

"How wonderful. Our master would've been pleased." Totosai laughed.

"Hello?" I asked impatiently while tapping my foot.

"If only we could tell him…" Myoga sighed.

"Yo!" I exploded and they jumped in shock.

"Yes?" They asked quietly.

"Explanation would be nice." I spat.

"Right." Myoga agreed. "Alright Master, here it goes…"

**Please Review, Thank you…**


	18. The Past Revealed Part 3

**Hey everyone :) I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :D Thanks for reading…**

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Hello?" I asked impatiently while tapping my foot.

"If only we could tell him…" Myoga sighed.

"Yo!" I exploded and they jumped in shock.

"Yes?" They asked quietly.

"Explanation would be nice." I spat.

"Right." Myoga agreed. "Alright Master, here it goes…"

**Title: The Past Revealed Part 3**

"Wait." I exclaimed.

"What?" He asked.

"Kikyan's hurt, I wanna help her." I explained.

"Don't worry master; the wound will go away by itself." He assured me.

"Ok…" I sighed. "But if you're wrong, you're dead."

"Right." Myoga shivered. "As I was saying, when you were very young, humans would insult you because you were half demon."

"I know that much…" I muttered.

"Remember, this was long before you met Kikyo…" He said to me.

"Then how come I don't remember her?" I inquired. _I know… I asked that question too many times…. I just wanted to make sure…_

"She cast a spell on you to make you forget." He answered.

"Why?" I asked next.

"Tell me this… What was your reaction when Kikyo died?" Myoga demanded.

"I… I felt lonely." I replied.

"You would most likely feel that way too when Kikyan died." He told me.

"I see…" I rested my head on my hand.

"I'll tell you the whole story… This was long before your mother died ok? Kikyan was a human… And all of the villagers would insult you, except for one human…"

"Kikyan." I said.

"Correct." Myoga crossed his tiny arms. "She would try to talk to you. Defend for you. Then, the sad part comes in."

"My mother died." I whispered sadly. _Then I look down to prevent anyone from seeing my tears._

"Yes, she did… (Sigh) Kikyan's family took care of you ever since. And then, you two became fond of each other." He continued.

"Where was Sesshomaru?" I asked. "Um… Not that I care…"

"He stayed at that village days later; to take care of you."

"Keh, probably to watch me get insulted." I spat.

"Since Kikyan was a princess-"

"A princess?" I stopped him.

"Yes, anyways, since she was a princess, the villagers now respected you…" Myoga said. "About two years later, you left."

"Why?" I gasped.

"Um… I actually don't remember." He shrugged.

"But after you left, the village was caught on fire." Totosai interrupted.

"Who caused the village to set on fire?" I demanded.

"I believe it was Naraku." Totosai sighed.

"Naraku was alive back then?" I asked.

"Yes, after she was captured the first time, she was forced to work for him. Before she was killed, she used her power and turned him into a spider. But now… He has her again…" Totosai explained.

"Kikyan knew her life was going to end so she cast out a forgetting spell." Myoga finished.

"How old was she?" I asked.

"When she met you, she was seven, killed at the age of nine." Totosai answered.

"I should've been there to help!" I muttered.

"You were still young back then master." Myoga said.

"Still, I should've helped her!" I cried and punched the floor. "She died, and I never knew about it until now."

"That was because she made you forget about her." Totosai sighed.

_She did that… for me. So I wouldn't have to suffer… Damn!_ "Then how did Naraku get her? Did he really bring her back to life?"

"Yes, he did; with the power of the Shikon Jewel." He said. "Um… shard I mean."

"So she's just like Kohaku?" I asked.

"Exactly." Myoga beamed.

"But he had a whole Sacred Jewel the last time." I objected.

"Yes, he did; which means that she died twice. One, Naraku; two, Naraku." Totosai added.

"Damn that bastard." I cursed.

"By the way master, why are you human? Today isn't a new moon." Myoga whispered.

"I was purified… Wait… Purified…. It's either Kikyo or… Kagome." I muttered.

"Well…. At least the arrow didn't kill you. That's a relief." Myoga sighed.

"But what about Kikyan, she's human."

"That's what you think master." Myoga answered. "If she's the same one in your dreams, then she's a half demon just like you. When she died, the power that she possessed, transformed her into a half demon. Although she was originally a human…"

"For a half demon, she doesn't look like one." I muttered.

"That's because she doesn't want Naraku to know that she transformed into a half demon… Otherwise, he will use her power. She's hiding her half demon form." Totosai explained. "He still thinks that she's a human…"

"I see…"

"Inuyasha?" A voice called weakly.

"Kikyan! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a headache… What am I doing here?" She asked. _Her wound is gone… thank goodness... Well, I guess Myoga's life was spared…_

**Kikyan's POV**

"I bought you here." Inuyasha blushed. _Wow…_

"I see…" I looked around, then back at him. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He answered. "Although I'm still a human."

"I can try to change you back." I offered.

"It's okay. You need to rest." He said quickly.

"Are you sure?" I asked. _He nodded and I sat back._

"Lady Kikyan, I told Master Inuyasha about his past." Myoga said.

"Wha-" I gasped. "Why?!" _(Not in a mad way)_

"He asked me." He replied.

"Yeah, I did ask; because I'm concerned about you." Inuyasha exclaimed.

"That's so sweet Inuyasha." I blushed.

"Um… thanks." He blushed and looked away.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Totosai! Have you seen- oh, Inuyasha." Sango came in with the others.

"I better get going." Kikyan said and stood up.

"Where would you go?" I stopped her.

"I don't know… I'll eventually get somewhere." She laughed, but then grabbed onto a wall.

"Hey, are you ok?" I grabbed her other arm.

"I think I am…" She answered. "Just… dizzy… But I'll manage thanks."

"But…" I started.

"Don't worry." She winked at me and slowly walked out of the cave.

**Please Review… Thanks :) So there you have it… The past revealed. :D Hope you enjoyed it…**


	19. Kikyan's True Identity

**Hey :) Thanks for the awesome reviews :) Hope you'll enjoy this chapter…**

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Totosai! Have you seen- oh, Inuyasha." Sango came in with the others.

"I better get going." Kikyan said and stood up.

"Where would you go?" I stopped her.

"I don't know… I'll eventually get somewhere." She laughed, but then grabbed onto a wall.

"Hey, are you ok?" I grabbed her other arm.

"I think I am…" She answered. "Just… dizzy… But I'll manage thanks."

"But…" I started.

"Don't worry." She winked at me and slowly walked out of the cave.

**Title: Kikyan's True Identity**

"Inuyasha!" Miroku exclaimed. _He glanced behind him and saw Kikyan walking away._

"I'm alright." I said plainly.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked.

"Yeah." I glanced at Kagome and saw her looking at me.

**Kagome's POV**

_I wonder if he's really ok…_ "Inuyasha?"

"What?" He inquired, not looking at me.

"Can I… Talk to you?" I asked. _He walked away, indicating for me to follow._

"Look Kagome, I don't want to talk about this." He said once we were outside.

"I have to make sure you're ok." I told him.

"What's wrong with you Kagome? I didn't think you could actually pull that kind of stunt." He said. _(Not in a mad way, just worried.)_

"What stunt?"

"Attempting to shoot someone with an arrow…"

"Kikyan told you?"

"No."

_I sighed. _"I didn't mean to, honest."

_He gave a deep sigh. _"Alright then. I'm not mad at you… After all, you did hit me with an arrow before." _Then, he smirked._

"Ha-ha." _I said sarcastically and softly punched him on the arm. His gaze on me never left. I slowly leaned in to kiss him. It looked like he was about to kiss me too, but then he stopped. He quickly backed up._

"I can't do this." Inuyasha scratched his head.

_I sighed in the inside. I almost kissed him!_

"Listen Kagome, it feels like I have this weird connection with Kikyan. If she died by your arrow, I would never be able to figure out our connection." He explained.

_I thought he already knew the connection… Maybe he's pretending that he doesn't know… Pretending to us that is…._ "Why didn't you ask her?" I asked him.

"She wouldn't tell me… Just like the one in my dream." He gasped and covered his mouth.

_Ah-ha! We're getting somewhere! (Snickers)_ "Ok, I think it's time for an explanation." I announced and walked inside.

"What's up Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha is gonna explain his dream." I replied as I sat down.

"I see…" Miroku sighed.

"Nothing weird about it. It's just about this mysterious woman that appears in my dreams." He plainly said.

"Name?" Miroku asked.

"Kikyan." He said and we all gasped.

"The same name of the woman Kagome attempted to kill." Miroku stated. _Sango punched him on the shoulder._

"Oww!" He complained. "Sorry…" He stuck out his hands.

"Anyway, I think I have an idea on how to ask her if she's the Kikyan that left." Inuyasha smiled.

"Alright. What's your idea?" Sango asked.

"Sleep."

"Sleep?" Sango repeated flatly.

"Yeah. You know, when you close your eyes and dream." He smirked.

"Ugh. I know what it means dummy. I am trying to ask how sleeping would work."

**Inuyasha's POV**

"She appears in my dreams." I answered.

"That's right. Inuyasha, go to sleep." Miroku agreed.

"It's not easy for someone who doesn't sleep at all." I pointed out.

"Inuyasha's right." Kagome muttered.

"But if it's to help me, then I should try." I told them.

"Yeah. Try it then." Miroku stated.

"K." I leaned against the cave wall and closed my eyes.

"Hello Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Totosai asked stupidly.

"I'm trying to sleep." I answered with my eyes closed.

"Oh… Carry on then." He said and I heard footsteps fading. **(Seconds later…)**

"Kagome, do you think Inuyasha's sleeping?" Sango asked.

_Oh great…_

"No idea." She answered.

"Maybe we should check." Miroku whispered. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not sleeping?"

"I was trying to…"

"Sorry." Kagome apologized.

"Maybe we should do something quiet." Sango suggested.

"Cards." Kagome said happily.

_Finally… I can try to sleep now…_

**Minutes Later**

"I won!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Great job Kagome!" Sango laughed.

"I demand a rematch!" Miroku yelled playfully.

"I demand for you guys to be quiet! Please!" I shouted.

"Inuyasha… You're awake. What did she say?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing." I said flatly.

"How come?" Miroku asked.

"Because I couldn't sleep in the first place." I answered.

"Why not?" Sango asked.

"Go fish…" I replied.

"Oops." Miroku said.

"Maybe we should go outside." Kagome suggested.

"K. See you later Inuyasha." Sango waved.

"Bye." _I waved and closed my eyes…._ **(After they left…) **"Aw man, now it's too quiet…"

**Several Minutes Later Still Inuyasha's POV**

"Inuyasha?" A voice called. "Inuyasha."

"Huh?" I got up. "Kikyan." _We were in a field of flowers._ "I… um…"

"You called for me?" She asked.

"Yeah. You're the human right?"

"Human?"

"The one that Naraku wants."

"You can say that. At least you found me right?" Kikyan shrugged. "I can't tell Naraku that I turned into a half demon."

"I see… You couldn't talk to me face to face so you contacted me in my dreams." I said slowly.

_She laughed._ "Sorry about that."

_I smiled, but then got serious_. "But still, why would you make me forget you?"

"Making someone suffer is the last thing I would ever want to do…" Was her answer.

"You should come back, let me protect you from Naraku."

"It's really considerate of you… But there's too much in your group. Besides… right now, I'm going into hiding." Kikyan smiled. "But… You must be careful, difficult situations will come."

"How difficult?"

"Very."

"Why? What's going on?"

"I have no idea. He didn't tell me."

"Well, I guess we're gonna find out sooner or later."

"Yeah, well, I guess I'll talk to you later."

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, I am… If you need anything, you know how to find me."

"Ok. Maybe I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Alright, I'll be waiting." She smiled and disappeared.

"Goodbye." I whispered.

**Please Review, thanks :)**


	20. An Unexpected Visitor

**Please Read: Hello everyone, ready for this chapter? *Snickers* Sorry, I had no homework and wanted to type! Hehe… Enjoy and please review :) Tanks… =)**

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Well, I guess we're gonna find out sooner or later."

"Yeah, well, I guess I'll talk to you later."

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, I am… If you need anything, you know how to find me."

"Ok. Maybe I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Alright, I'll be waiting." She smiled and disappeared.

"Goodbye." I whispered.

**Title: An Unexpected Visitor**

**Kagome's POV**

_I felt terrible… For attempting to shoot Kikyan… Am I… Jealous?_

"Kagome?" Sango called.

"Yeah?"

"You ok?"

"Course." I faked a laugh. _Sango glanced at Miroku._

"Is this about Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"(Sigh) Yeah." I gave up.

"I wonder what the connection is…" Sango whispered.

"Yes, I wonder too…" Miroku agreed.

_It was obvious that they're childhood lovers…_ "Um, can we please change the subject?"

"Yes of course!" Those two said quickly.

_Just thinking about it is making me more upset… Inuyasha cannot seem to forget Kikyan… And I can't seem to forget Inuyasha… I probably have a horrible look on my face! I said this about Kikyo before too…_

"Sorry Kagome." Sango broke the silence.

"It's okay Sango."

**Inuyasha's POV**

_I slowly opened my eyes._ "What difficult situation?" _Is Kikyan really going into hiding? Maybe I should look for her. I walked to the front._ "Hey." They turned around to face me.

"So… Did you find out?" Miroku asked.

"It's her." I answered.

"In that case, we should go look for her." He stood up.

"Alright." I replied. "I'll tell Totosai that we're leaving." They nodded and I walked back inside.

"Leaving?" He asked when I stopped behind him.

"Yeah."

"I see, well good luck."

" Thanks… Visit if you wanna old man." I waved and went back to the others.

"-Talk to him on the way." Sango whispered.

"I don't know…" Kagome muttered back.

"Just try it." She pats her shoulder and climbed on Kilala.

"Hmm… Um, let's go Kagome." I called.

"K." She replied.

_When we left, I ran ahead. _"Kagome?"

"Yeah?" A soft voice answered.

"If something's bothering you, you should tell me." I said.

"Nothing's wrong." Kagome's voice cracked.

_Kagome… I stopped and went behind a tree… Sango and the others zoomed past us._

"Inuyasha? What's the matter?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome I…" I started and saw tears forming in her eyes. I leaned in and kissed her.

**Kagome's POV**

_My eyes widened with shock when Inuyasha kissed me. My tears flowed freely down my face. I remembered the last time he kissed me. It was when I was sent to the Netherworld and Inuyasha used his Meidou Zangetsuha to rescue me… When we were alone at home, we attempted to kiss… But then_ _Sota came in… Grrr… Ruined the moment. I broke the kiss and looked at him in the eye._ "Inuyasha, do you love me?"

"Of course I do." He replied.

"Do you really?" I asked him unsurely.

"…Yes, I do."

_I hugged him. But something tells me… He doesn't really love me. Perhaps he was talking about someone else… There's no way he would say that… to me… I noticed that he didn't hug me back…_

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Sango's voice echoed.

"Here… Um… Sorry, I needed to stop for a minute." Inuyasha stuttered.

"I see." Sango squinted at Inuyasha. "Let's go then."

"Ok." I climbed on Inuyasha's back and we continued searching.

"What did I do?" Inuyasha whispered to himself which I heard.

_Maybe he didn't plan on kissing me. What happened if he thought he kissed the wrong person? Maybe that person would've been Kikyan or Kikyo perhaps… I sighed._

"Let's go look for Kikyan." Inuyasha said; acting as if nothing happened between us.

**Inuyasha's POV**

_I'm sorry Kagome; I just don't know who to choose…_

**Kikyan's POV**

_I opened my eyes and looked up at the dark sky._ "Inuyasha's coming." I said to myself. _I'm just glad that he's alive and I could see him again… After I died… I thought I would never see him at all…_

"So… You're still alive." A voice said.

_I looked to my right and saw…_

**Please Read! CLIFFHANGER! Was it a cliffhanger? I have no idea, but this is where I usually stop. At the 3****rd**** page for Microsoft… So, who do you think it is? Just curious… Oh and please review…. =) Thank you for the ones who took their time to do so… : ) Don't worry, Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship will improve! I promise! :)**


	21. Return of the Undead Priestess

**Please Read: Hey :) Thank you everyone for reading this story! Oh! Great job to oBigDangoFamilyo**** . Who guess the correct person who will appear in this chapter! Awesome job and thanks for giving me a lot of reviews. :) You're awesome! Lol. (Told you I was going to announce this… xD) *Applause* what you wrote on that review was what I had planned to happen… That's pretty good lol. Now, to the story… Enjoy… Please Review…**

**Kikyan's POV**

_I opened my eyes and looked up at the dark sky._ "Inuyasha's coming." I said to myself. _I'm just glad that he's alive and I could see him again… After I died… I thought I would never see him at all…_

"So… You're still alive." A voice said.

_I looked to my right and saw…_

**Title: Return of the Undead Priestess**

_I looked to my right and saw… Kikyo, Inuyasha's beloved._

"Yes, I am… Actually…" I stifled a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"We're somewhat similar… We're both dead yet we can still wander the Earth."

"Yes, for some odd reason we can… There are only two things I need to do before I leave or get destroyed. One, destroy Naraku." She started. "Second…"

"See Inuyasha?" I guessed.

"Correct. I do not want to see him suffer anymore." Kikyo explained. "He suffered when I died."

_I looked down. I wonder if he suffered when __I__ died…_

"Tell me priestess, what is your connection with Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.

_I gasped._ "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then how do you know who he is?"

"How did you know who I was?"

"I heard rumors about you. And they said that you knew Inuyasha." She walked around me. "I cannot let you harm Inuyasha!" She pulled out an arrow. "Also, why do you work for Naraku? If you were to kill Inuyasha, I would never forgive you!"

_Like Kikyo, like Kagome… I was thinking like mother, like daughter, but that would be very weird…_ "First of all Kikyo, I would never harm him… Never." I hissed.

"I won't listen to lies! Die Priestess!" _She launched the arrow, and I closed my eyes. Then I heard a vibration sound. I looked up and saw Tessaiga transforming back to its rusty shape._

"Damn… Happens every time…" Inuyasha cursed.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo gasped.

_Inuyasha turned around._ "Kikyo?"

"Oh boy." _Kagome and I said in unison. We both stifled a laugh. Inuyasha gave us a weird stare._

"Um, anyways… What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Since time went back, I'm alive again…" Kikyo sighed.

**Kagome's POV**

_I guess Kikyan's not that bad. Not that I hated her in the first place… Even though she works for Naraku, she still has a human heart; caring for others…_

"Well, I won't let Naraku harm you again…" He said. "I'll protect you."

_I sighed. Then I saw Kikyan walking away, so I followed her._

"You have been following me for a while…" Kikyan said seconds later.

_How did she know I was following her? All well… I came out from behind the tree._ "Yeah, I'm sorry. I thought you would like some company." I apologized.

_She nodded and I sat next to her._ "Kagome, I'm sorry."

"Huh?" I looked at her. "For what?"

"For yelling at you."

"Nah, that's okay." I smiled. "I figured out that you two were childhood lovers…"

"How did you-" She gasped.

"Um… I had my ways…" I laughed.

**(Snap)**

_We gasped, snapped around, and made a fighting position. Inuyasha was there with Kikyo. _"Kikyo's gonna travel with us."

_WHAT!?_

**Please Review, thanks :) Sorry if it's short…**


	22. Traveling With Inuyasha's Beloved

**Please Read: Hey! Guess what? I can still update! Lol. So I hope you'll enjoy this chapter… :)**

**Kagome's POV**

_She nodded and I sat next to her._ "Kagome, I'm sorry."

"Huh?" I looked at her. "For what?"

"For yelling at you."

"Nah, that's okay." I smiled. "I figured out that you two were childhood lovers…"

"How did you-" She gasped.

"Um… I had my ways…" I laughed.

**(Snap)**

_We gasped, snapped around, and made a fighting position. Inuyasha was there with Kikyo. _"Kikyo's gonna travel with us."

_WHAT!?_

**Title: Traveling With Inuyasha's Beloved**

**Sango's POV**

"I wonder what they're talking about." I said to Miroku.

"Yes, I wonder too…" Miroku agreed.

"Do you think Inuyasha will ever get back with Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"That… I don't know Shippo…" Miroku shrugged. "Plus, there's another problem."

"What is it?" Shippo inquired.

"Now, there's Kikyo, Kikyan, and Kagome. And guess what? They're all priestesses…" Miroku pointed out.

"Wow… It's like a square…" I gasped.

_Miroku drew a square on the ground. He drew an 'I' on one corner and drew 'k's' on the other corners._ "Like this…" _He tapped the square with the stick he was holding._

"Oh, I see…" Shippo stared at the square.

"Yep." Miroku said. "Inuyasha's so lucky." _I punched him on the shoulder._ "Ow… I'm sorry."

"Anyway," _(I ignored him)_ "We should go look for the others."

"Ok." He said and followed me.

"-taking by Inuyasha?" A voice asked.

"Must be Kikyan." Miroku muttered.

"Yeah, I wonder who she's talking to." I replied.

"I wouldn't consider it that way. I still think he has feelings for Kikyo." Kagome said.

"KAGOME?!" We all gasped.

"Huh?" Kagome stood up and looked at us. "Oh, hey guys."

"Hey Kagome." We all said in unison.

"I was just telling Kikyan about Inuyasha and Kikyo." She explained.

"What about Inuyasha and Kikyo?"

"Their um… relationship." Kagome answered.

"Where is Inuyasha?" I asked.

"Talking to Kikyo."

"I didn't think she was really here." Miroku said.

"She is. And Inuyasha said that she's gonna travel with us." Kagome sighed.

"What? Why?" Shippo cried.

"What's so bad about Kikyo? Besides the fact that she was gonna kill me." Kikyan asked.

"She attempted to kill Kagome many times." Shippo scoffed.

"Wow… She's worse than I thought…" Kikyan muttered.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Hey, can I talk to Kikyan for a couple of minutes?" I asked.

"About what?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I would like to know for myself." Miroku agreed.

"Just about traveling ok?" I answered.

"Alright. I'll be right back." Kikyan said.

"Ok, see you later." Kagome waved.

"K." Kikyan replied.

"So, what have you two been talking about?" I asked her.

"Nothing much." She shrugged.

"I see…"

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?" Kikyan asked.

"No… Maybe if you want, you can travel with us…" I offered.

"I… don't know…"

"Why not?"

"There's too many in your group, too many to protect." She pointed out.

"But-"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She assured me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

"O…k…" I said.

"Goodbye Inuyasha." She kissed me on the cheek and walked away.

**Please Review**


	23. The Mysterious Man on the Hill

**Please Read: Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating for so long. My flash drive with my stories totally wiped out! And now I have to retype some of the chapters. Right now I have to use another one, but I guess that's ok… Well… I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading, and please review.**

**Inuyasha's POV**

"No… maybe if you want, you can travel with us…" I offered.

"I… don't know…" Kikyan shrugged.

"Why not?"

"There's too many in your group, too many to protect."

"But-"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

"O…K…"

"Goodbye Inuyasha." She kissed me on the cheek and walked away.

**Title: The Mysterious Man on the Hill**

**Kikyan's POV**

"You're leaving?" Kagome asked when I walked towards the others.

"Yeah, but I'll visit everyone once in a while." I promised.

"Alright well… take care." Miroku said.

"You too…" I smiled.

"Wait, if Kikyo can stay, how come you can't?" Shippo inquired.

"That'll be too much trouble anyway." I answered.

"No it won't, you should stay." Kagome exclaimed.

"It's ok… Trust me, all of you will run into trouble pretty soon… I don't know what, but something will happen." I warned.

"But what will you do?" Sango asked.

"Try to stop that bastard from killing people." I stated.

"Be careful then." Kagome said.

"I will…" I replied.

"It's still too dangerous." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"I know, but someone's gotta do it." I shrugged.

"But why does it have to be you? I mean like, you're human, you can get killed." Kagome pointed out.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine Kagome. Farewell and take care." I waved and then, left.

**Third POV**

_A dark figure on a hill looks down at Inuyasha. Then turned around and disappeared among the shadows._

**Please Review. Sorry if it's short. Who do you think I'm gonna add in the story? Don't worry, all of you should know who 'he' is… (Snickers.)**


End file.
